


Seeing you like this

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Mention of sex, Mutual Pining, Off Skin, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Hank & Connor are living together, Connor have feelings for Hank since he became Devant.He needed to do one update in his body and had to take off his skin, Hank saw him.And they have a little discussion about it.





	Seeing you like this

**Author's Note:**

> My first work about this fandom, i have finished the game and i'm so hooked at this game and this pairing.  
> So here my first work about them.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Since the end of the revolution, Connor was living with Hank since he had nowhere to go.  
He was working with the Detroit Police, and sometimes he helps Markus and the other for New Jericho and see what they could do for Cyberlife.  
  
The fact that he becomes deviant, make him feel lots of stuff, like feelings for Hank. He wants to kiss him, and tell him that he is here with him.  
  
He needed to do one update about his body and decided to take off his skin.  
He thought he was alone but Hank saw him  
  
"Connor, it's the first time I see you like this..."  
  
"If it bothers you I can put my skin back"  
  
"No it's okay, I was wondering before why I didn't see you like this before since we see them lots now"  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't have liked this, I'm not so good you know"  
  
"you're kidding?" you are the most beautiful person it's me who should be not used to all of this with all my self-issue  
  
"I think you are really great, Hank, you are wonderful and beautiful"  
  
"Don't tell me this just for please me"  
  
"No, it's true"  
  
Connor kiss Hank  
  
"I love you, Hank, you are why I have become deviant because I have feelings for you"  
  
Connor takes the hand of Hank, even if they can't do if they are both Android but he wants that Hank feels his real hand and maybe the feeling.  
  
"I know it's not the best feeling for you about the hand but it's how I feel about you"  
  
Hank kiss the hand of Connor and said "I shouldn't love you, but I can't stop it. I réalised that I care too much about you and that if you weren't here it's wouldn't be the same"  
  
After their declarations, they made love where Hank discovered that Connor was full équiped. And that he was a fast learner.  
  
"I want to try so many things with you Hank"  
  
"You gonna be the death of me"  
  
"Absolutely not because I want you for a long time"  
  
Connor was ready to leave the bedroom but Hank take the hand of Connor  
  
"Rest here, I know you don't really sleep but I wish you stay with me"  
  
"Of course Hank"  
  
Hank kiss the forehead of Connor  
  
And this how they start their romantic relationship.


End file.
